Forgiveness At Firework Festival
by Lunae Izumi
Summary: "Permintaan maafmu belum bisa aku terima.". "Ada festifal kembang api nanti. Aku mohon datanglah. aku menunggumu di sana.". Karya seorang newbe. Shonen-ai inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiveness At Firework Festival**

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan perusahaan pengembangnya. Saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karekter dari mereka.

**Warning**

Karangan seorang newbe, jadi mungkin masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Shonen-ai of course. If you don't like shonen-ai please get out from here.

My first fiction. So, bagi para senpai mohon kritik dan sarannya. Saya masih sangat pemula dalam menulis.

Happy Reading!

...

Gakupo membuka mail-boxnya. Sudah hampir satu bulan kerjanya hanya berkirim pesan dengan teman e-mailnya, semenjak libur musim panas dimulai. Tidak seperti siswa SMA lainnya yang menghabiskan liburan musim panas dengan bermain di pantai, kolam renang atau berkencan dengan pacar. Gakupo lebih memilih menyemdiri di rumahnya yang sejuk. Berlatih kendo, membaca buku, mengerjakan pr musim panas atau chatting dengan teman e-mailnya.

Pacar? Tentu saja Gakupo memilikinya. Hanya saja dia sedang malas untuk menggubris pacarnya sekarang. Bukan karena dia tidak perhatian atau apa, Gakupo hanya sakit hati pada pacarnya. Hati siapa yang tidak hancur melihat kekasih kita bermain dibelakang kita? Itulah yang sekarang Gakupo alami. Walaupun pacarnya sudah beberapa kali meminta maaf, Gakupo masih belumbisa memaafkanny. Anehnya lagi dia juga belum mau putus dengan kekasihnya. Gakupo berpikir mungkin menggantungkan hubungan untuk sementara waktu adalah jalan terbaik.

'TING TONG.' bunyi bel rumah mengalihkan perhatian Gakupo. Dengan malas dia bangkit dari kursi belajar di kamarnya untuk keluar menuju pintu rumah.

'TING TONG. TING TONG. TING TONG.' bunyi bel rumah semakin sering terdengar. Sang tamu sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk.

"Sebentar." balas Gakupo malas pada tamu yang tidak sabaran itu. Tangan panjang Gakupo meraih pintu geser rumahnya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Hai, Gakupo!" seorang pemuda menyapa Gakupo dari luar pintu. Gakupo terdiam sejenak dengan masih memegang pintu geser. Sedang pemuda yang menjadi tamunya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Sreek.' Gakupo segera menutup pintu rumahnya secepat mungkin sebelum pemuda tadi melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan; masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, Gakupo! Buka pintunya! Kenapa kau malah membuka pintunya?" proter pemuda tadi sambil memukul-mukul pintu. Gakupo sendiri malah tidak mempedulikan protesan dari tamunya.

"Pergilah, Kaito! Sudah kubilang jangan ke sini lagi. Kenapa masih datang juga?" balas Gakupo.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Jadi, kumohon bukakan pintunya." pemuda yang dipanggil Kaito tadi berusaha membujuk Gakupo agar membukakan pintu.

Gakupo menyerah. Akhirnya dia membukakan pintu untuk Kaito dan memuntunnya ke ruang tamu. Setelah mempersilahkan Kaito duduk, Gakupo pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan camilan dan minuman dingin. Semangka dan teh gandum dingin memang sangat cocok untuk musim panas.

"Aku bawa es krim untukmu. Ada tempura terong juga." tawar Kaito pada Gakupo.

Orang yang mendapat tawaran hanya diam. Matanya menatap wajah Kaito yang sedang duduk di depannya. Wajah tampan sekaligus manis milik pemuda itu terbingkai oleh rambut biru pendeknya. Mata birunya menatap Gakupo ramah. Bibirnya yang sedikit merah muda menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Gakupo. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa Gakupo belum mau putus dengan Kaito.

Ya, benar. Kaito adalah kekasih Gakupo yang telah Author katakan tadi. Dan benar juga. Kaitolah yang telah membuat kaito merasa dikhianati. Masih menatap Kaito dengan dingin, Gakupo seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Lalu?" tanya Gakupo pada Kaito yang masih diam.

"Apa yang 'Lalu'?" Kaito malah balik bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kaito?" tanya Gakupo sekali lagi sambil menahan emosinya.

"Ah itu. Begini, liburan musim panas kan tinggal 5 hari lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk sekolah. Jadi aku ingin..."

"Kalau hanya ingin minta maaf, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Jawabannya tetap sama, masih belim bisa aku maafkan." belum siap Kaito mengakhiri ucapannya, Gakupo sudah memotong.

"Jangan memotong jika aku belum siap berbicara! Lagi pula aku kemari bukan untuk minta maaf!" bentak Kaito.

"Maaf. Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Gakupo kembali bertanya setelah meminta maaf.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke festifal kembang api nanti malam di kuil."

Gakupo belum meresponn. Dia masih diam sambil melihat Kaito yang menunggu jawabannya. Beberapa saat terjadi kesunyian di antara mereka. Kaito masih setia menunggu jawaban Gakupo. Sedang Gakupo sendiri masih berpikir untuk menjawab apa. Gakupo masih bimbang dengan hatinya. Dia masih menyayangi Kaito tapi sakit hati karena Kaito masih menghantuinya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak..."

"Kau harus datang!" Kaito memotong perkataan Gakupo. "Kau harus datang atau kita benar-benar putus."

Ancaman yang bagus, Kaito. Gakupo tentu terkejut dengan ancaman itu, tapi dia sangat pintar menyembunyukan perasaannya. Mana mungkin gakupo mau putus dengan Kaito. Walaupu Kaito pernah mengkhianati Gakupo, dia masih mencintai Kaito.

"Tapi kalau kau lebih memilih kita putus juga tidk masalah. Dari pada aku berkencan dengan orang yang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, mungkin lebih baik kita putus." Kaito berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sekali lagi kaito mengeluarkan ancaman yang bagus untuk Gakupo. Kali ini Kaito serius, tidak seperti yang lalu-lalu. Berkencan dengan orang yang sudah tidak mencintainya? Kau salah besar Kaito. Gakupo masih mencintaimu. Hanya saja gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu.

"Aku akan pikirkan itu nanti. Jika aku datang, aku akan mengabarimu lewat e-mail." jawab masih dengan wajah dingin. Kaito sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban itu. Tapi dia juga bersyukur Gakupo tidak langsung menolaknya.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang kau berikan kepastian." tanya Kaito tidak puas.

"aku belum bisa memaafkanmu, jadi sedikit sulit untuk menjawab."

"Kenapa kau tidak memaafkanku? Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali meminta maaf."

"Kau kira mudah memaafkan orang yang telah memaafkanmu? Kau tidak merasakannya, jadi tidak mengerti."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku dan Miku-chan tidak ada apa-apa. Hari itu kami ditugaskan untuk membeli perlengkapan kelas oleh Kiyoteru-sensei, makanya Miku-chan dan aku pergi pergi ke toko bersama." Kaito menjelaskan agar Gakupo percaya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berbohong saat membatalkan janji kita?"

"I... itu..." Kaito sedikit gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo.

Gakupo meminum teh gandumnya sampai habis lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengintimidasi Kaito. Kalau boleh jujur, Gakupo sangat menyukai wajah gugup Kaito. Dia terlihat lebih manis saat gugup bagi kaito. Tanpa sadar Gakupo menyunggingkan senyum sangat tipis.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu maumu. Aku akan datang, jadi pulang sana. Jangan ganggu aku sampai nanti malam atau aku akan berubah pikiran." Gakupo memberikan jawaban yang sangat memuaskan bagi Kaito. Wajah gugupnya langsung berubah cerah.

"Arigato Gakupo. Aku menunggumu di sana jam 6 sore. Jangan terlambat!" peringatan terakhir Kaito untuk Gakupo sedikit mengejutkannya. Apa itu berarti mereka akan putus juka dia terlambat? Padahal Gakupo berniat terlambat.

Setelah berpamitan, Kaito pun pulang. Meninggalkan Gakupo di ruang tamu sendirian. Gakupo merebahkan badannya di lantai tatami ruang tamu. Inilah keunggulan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Kita tidak perlu segan untuk merebahkan tubuh di lantai. Maka dari itu Gakupo sangat menyukai rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" sapa seorang gadis dari pintu depan rumah.

"Okaerinsai, Gumi." balas Gakupo dari ruang tamu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Gumi oleh Gakupo tadi menuju ruang tamu. Mata hijau miliknya melihat Gakupo yang berbaring di ruang tamu sekilas. Tanpa menghiraukan Gakupo, Gumilangsung menuju meja tamu dan langsung memakan semangka sisa untuk Kaito tadi.

"Ne nii-san, tadi aku bertemu Kaito-nii di depan rumah. Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ajakan kencan." jawab Gakupo singkat.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" wajah Gumi berubah cerah. Tentu saja dia sangat mendukung hubungan Gakupo dan Kaito.

"Belum."

Seketika jawaban singkat Gakupo melenyapkan wajah cerah Gumi. Dia sungguh sangat gemas dengan kakak laki-lakinya satu ini. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk memaafkan orang termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. Gumi menghela nafas berat lalu mengambil semangka untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Itu tidak baik nii-san. Padahal Kaito-nii sangat mencintamu dan sudah beberapa kali minta maaf. Harusnya nii-san memaafkannya jika nii-san masih mencintainya." Gumi menasehati Gakupo, walau dia tahu itu mustahil. "Atau nii-san sudah tidak mencintai Kaito-nii lagi? Kalau memang benar lebih baik putus saja nii-san. Kasihan Kaito-nii."

Gakupo terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gumi. Kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan seperti itu hari ini? Hei, Gakupo mana mungkin tidak mencintai Kaito! Gumi, kau salah besar! Kakakmu masih mencintai Kaito. Hanya saja Gengsinya terlalu tinggi.

"Bukan!" balas Gakupo sedikit berteriak.

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku masih mencintainya makanya aku belum bisa memaafkannya."

Jawaban Gakupo masih menyimpan tanda tanya di benak Gumi. Gumi mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Dia masih membutuhkan penjelasan dari jawaban Gakupo. Tapi dia merasa bahwa lebih baik tidak bertanya saat ini pada Gakupo.

TBC

…

Maaf kalo terlalu singkat. Niatnya ini oneshoot, tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi saya potong-potong sehingga jadi beberapa chapter.

Sangat dibutuhkan review yang benar-benar membangun.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya saya update chapter 2. Maaf lama updatenya. 10 hari saya menghadapi ujian jadi gak sempet publis.

**Disclaimer**

Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan perusahaan pengembangnya. Saya Cuma pinjem beberapa karekter dari mereka.

**Warning**

Karangan seorang newbe, jadi mungkin masih banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Shonen-ai of course. If you don't like shonen-ai please get out from here.

My first fiction. So, bagi para senpai mohon kritik dan sarannya. Saya masih sangat pemula dalam menulis.

Happy Reading!

Flash Back

'_Jiyuu wo motomete wa tadoritsukezu ibasho no nai genjitsu ni omoidoori ni naranai chizu wo nagamete iru_'

Ponsel Gakupo berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Segera Gakupo mengambil ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Nama Kaito tertera di layar ponsel miliknya lengkap dengan foto pemuda biru tersebut. Bibir Gakupo tersenyum saat melihat layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Kaito. Ada apa?" tanya Gakupo pada layan bicaranya.

"Ano Gakupo, masalah janji kita kemarin itu, aku tida bisa pergi bersamamu. Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruhku untuk membeli peralatan kelas besok. Maaf Gakupo." jawab suara dari ponsel gakupo, suara Kaito.

"Hei, Kaito! Kau sudah janji padaku kau akan datang, kan? Harusnya jangan kau langgar." Gakupo protes dengan informasi yang diberikan Kaito.

"Maafkan aku, Gakupo. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi bersamamu besok. Kau tahu kan bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak menjalankan perintah Kiyoteru-sensei?" Kaito berusaha membela diri.

Gakupo terdiam sebentar, berusaha menimbang permintaan Kaito. Dia tentu tidak mau janji mereka batal. Dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Kaito. Tapi siapa pula yang berani melanggar perintah Kiyoteru-sensei? Guru matematika satu itu memang ramah dan baik. Cara mengajarnya juga menyenangkan. Tapi sifat Kiyoteru-sensei akan berubah 180 jika kita tidak mengerjakan apa yang diperintahnya. Dia adalah guru yang paling disenangi sekaligus yang paling ditakuti di SMA Vocaloid.

Gakupo menghela nafas. Yah, memang berat untuk membatalkan janji mereka, tapi apa boleh buat? Dari pada kekasihnya berada dalam masalah. Egois namanya jika dia bersikeras mempertahankan janjinya dan Kaito akan dalam masalah. Toh janji mereka bisa dilakukan lain waktu, tidak harus besok.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Biar aku temani kau besok. Dimana kau akan belanja?"

"Tidak usah Gakupo. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Terima kasih perhatiannya. Ja ne Gakupo!" Kaito menutup telponnya.

Gakupo melihat layar ponselnya. Fotonya dan Kaito yang sedang berdua adalah wallpaper ponselnya, membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatap layar ponselnya. Masih ada rasa berat hati untuk membatalkan janji tadi. Gakupo memutuskan untuk pergi menemani Kaito berbelanja besok. Tempat belanja paling dekat tentu saja department store dekat sekolah. Pasti Kaito berada di sana besok.

Oo0oO

Di sinilah Gakupo sekarang. Bersandar di salah satu tiang department store sambil memainkan ponselnya. Matanya sesekali mengawasi pengunjung tempat itu, mencari orang yang dari tadi dia tunngu. Walau tidak ada janji, Gakupo tetap ingin menemani Kaito bebelanja. Entah beruntung atau apa, tanpa menunggu lama Gakupo langsung menemukan Kaito. Dia langsung berjalan mendekati Kaito.

"Kai..." panggilan Gakupo teputus saat dia melihat ada orang yang berjalan di sebelah Kaito. Ternyata Kaito tidak sendiri. Seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang dikuncir 2 menemaninya, Hatsune Miku.

Gakupo melihat dua insan yang terlihat bahagia itu tanpa berbicara. Wajahnya datar tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Tapi siapa tahu sekarang Gakupo sedang sangat kecewa dan merasa dikhianati. Bukankah kemarin Kaito bilang dia pergi sendiri? Kenapa sekarang dia bersama Miku? Apa dia sengaja berbohong agar bisa pergi berdua dengan gadis itu? Kaito mengkhianatinya?

"_Ara_? Kamui-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sapa Miku saat mereka berpapasan.

Gakupo hanya melihat mereka tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Miku. Matanya menatap tajam Kaito yang berdiri di sebelah Miku.

"Hai Hatsune-san! Niatku tadi ingin menemani orang yang ada di sebelahmu itu. Tapi sepertinya sudah ada kau di sini." jawab Gakupo pada Miku.

Kaito, yang menjadi orang yang dimaksud Gakupo hanya diam. Dia tahu Gakupo marah padanya. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Gakupo. Dia berpikir diam adalah hal yang paling tepat saat ini.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu." Miku meminta maaf pada gakupo. Dia tahu kalau Gakupo dan Kaito adalah pasangan kekasih. Dan dia merasa bersalah kepergok berjalan berdua dengan Kaito saat ini.

"Tidak usah minta maaf, Hatsune-san. Ini bukan salahmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ja ne!"

Gakupo sempat-sempatnya mengelus kepala Kaito sambil pergi. Kaito, yang kaget dengan perlakuan Gakupo padanya berusaha menghentikan Gakupo, sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Gakupo...!" panggilan Kaito Tidak direspon Gakupo.

"Kaito, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku Kamui-kun marah padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Miku-Chan..."

"Cepat kau kejar Kamui-kun dan jelaskan semuanya. Biar aku saja yang berbelanja. Setelah itu aku akan membantumu menjelaskannya pada Kamui-kun."

Kaito langsung menuruti perkataan Miku. Dia langsung berlari mengejar Gakupo yang sudah pergi cukup jauh darinya. Dia tahu dia salah pada karena tidak memberi tahu Gakupo bahwa dia akan pergi dengan Miku. Dia juga tidak menyangka Gakupo ada di sini untuk menemaninya. Bukan maksudnya berkencan dengan Miku dan kepergok oleh Gakupo. Memang sulit memiliki kekasih yang sensitif seperti Gakupo.

"Gakupo, tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Akhirnya Kaito dapat menghentikan Gakupo dengan meraih tangan kirinya. Nafas Kaito tidak beraturan karena baru saja mengejar Gakupo yang jalannya saja sudah sangat cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Gakupo dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Ma...maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah karena berbohong kemarin soal tadi. Aku benar benar minta maaf." jawab Kaito.

"Kau kira aku bisa memaafkanmu sekarang?" Gakupo berkata dengan sedikit nada membentak. Emosinya sedang tinggi.

Kaito terkejut. Tidak disangka Gakupo sangat marah padanya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi dia ingin Gakupo memaafkannya dan masalah ini selesai secepatnya. Walau dia tahu itu pasti tidak mudah dan sangat sulit.

"Gakupo, maafkan aku! Aku mohon! Aku..."

Kaito sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan. Mau berapa kalipun dia minta maaf dan memberi penjelasan, dia tahu Gakupo tidak akan memaafkannya di sini dan sekarang. Kaito merasa ujung matanya memanas dan beberapa butir embun keluar dari matanya.

"Jangan hubungi aku atau menemui aku sampai aku benar-benar memaafkanmu. Ja ne, Kaito." pamit Gakupo seraya meninggalkan Kaito.

Dengan cepat Kaito meraih tangan kiri Gakupo sekali lagi, membuat pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu berhenti berjalan. Gakupo tidak merespon pelakuan Kaito padanya. Bahkan dia tidak merubah posisi tubuhnya, tetap membelakangi Kaito.

"Ga..Gaku...Gakupo, maaf...kan...aku." kata Kaito sambil menahan tangisnya.

Gakupo langsung menepis tangan Kaito dari tangan kirinya dan cepat-cepat pergi. Sedang Kaito sendiri hanya melihat punggung Gakupo yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Dia sudah tidak berani menghentikan Gakupo atau memanggil namanya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Gakupo. Dia tidak ingin Gakupo membencinya. Dia ingin meminta maaf. Dia ingin Gakupo memaafkannya.

End of Flash Back

Oo0oO

Jarum panjang pada jam tangan milik Kaito menunjuk angka 12, sedangkan jarum pendek menunjuk angka 7. Pemuda biru itu melihat jam tangannya dengan lemas. Sudah lewat 1 jam dari dari pukul 6 sore tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak kunjung muncul. Dia yakin tadi siang sudah memperingati Gakupo agar datang jam 6 sore dan jangan terlambat. Bukankah Gakupo mengatakan akan datang? Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

"Kaito-nii mau es." tawar seorang anak laki-laki pada Kaito.

"Terima kasih, Len." Jawab Kaito sambil mengambil es yang ditawarkan Len.

Len duduk di sebelah Kaito. Keduanya memakan es masing-masing dalam diam. Belum ada yang berani membuka mulit sekedar untuk mengubrol santai. Kaito masih memikirkan Gakupo yang belum datang juga. Jika Gakupo benar-benar tidak datang percuma saja dia memakai yukata malam ini.

"Sedang menunggu Gakupo-nii ya, Kaito-nii?" tanya Len membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Begitulah. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang." jawab Kaito.

"He...? Tapi tadi aku melihat Gumi Miku ne-chan dan Rin. Bukankah dia datang bersama Gakupo-nii?"

"Entahlah, Len. Mungkin dia belum bisa memaafkanku makanya dia tidak datang."

Len melihat Kaito dengan sedikit iba. Kaito adalah seniornya di sekolah sekaligus temannya sejak kecil. Dia sudah tahu benar seifat Kaito yang begitu menyayangi Gakupo. Len berusaha menghibur Kaito dengan memberikannya masukan-masukan yang positif agar Kaito tidak telalu terpuruk dengan perasaan bersalahnya pada Gakupo. Kaito sungguh sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang sahabat seperti Len. Dia sangat perhatian dan peduli.

"Len...! Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku" seorang gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Len memanggilnya.

"Karena sudah ada Miku ne-chan, Gumi, Meiko-ne dan Luka-ne kupikir kau tidak membutuhkanku. Makanya lebih baik aku di sini bersama Kaito-nii." Len membela diri, yang tentu membuat gadis bernama Rin itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ayo, bantu aku menangkap ikan mas! Miku ne-chan sudah dapat 2, sedangkan Gumi sudah dapat 3. Aku tidak mau kalah dari mereka." pinta Rin sambil menarik tangan Len.

"Oi, Rin! Tunggu! Jangan tarik tanganku! Sakit tahu!" protes Len. Kagamine bersaudara itupun pergi menjauhi Kaito.

"Oh, Kaito-nii! Nanti saat peluncuran kembang api kita berkumpil di tepi sungai! Jangan terlambat ya!" peringat Rin pada Kaito dari kejauhan.

"Baiklah, Rin! Tunggu aku ya!" balas Kaito.

Kaito menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Sebenarnya dia tidak inggin lagi berada di sini. Tidak ada lagi motifasinya untuk berada di sini. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Miku, Meiko, Rin dan Luka, dia tidak akan mau datang jika dia tahu Gakupo tidak akan datang. Untung saja ada Len, jadi dia bukan laki-laki satu-satunya dalam rombongannya.

Tanpa Kaito sadari ada tetesan air hangat di pipinya. Dia menangis. Kaito segera menghapus air matanya. Dia sangat merindukan Gakupo. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia terlanjur melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Gakupo membencinya, membuat Gakupo sulit memaafkannya.

Oo0oO

Kembang api satu-persatu meluncur dan meledak di langit. Mata biru Kaito terarah pada kembang api-kembang api itu. Tapi dia melihat dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya tidak tertuju pada kembang api.

"Gakupo-nii benar-benar tidak datang?" lamunan Kaito buyar oleh pertanyaan Len.

"Begitulah. Dia benar-benar tidak memaafkanku. Munggin hubungan kami akan berakhir sampai sini."

"Eh...?" Len bingung tapi dia tidak berani untuk bertanya. Dia duduk di atas rumput seperti yang dilakukan Kaito sekarang.

Kaito termenung. Banyak sekali yang dia sesalkan saat ini. Dia menyesal datang ke sini. Dia menyeal memakai yukata yang dibelikan Luka tadi siang. Dia menyesal meminta Gakupo datang tadi. Dan yang paling dia sesali adalah dia telah melukai hati Gakupo dan memebuat Gakupo membencinya.

'Pletuk'

Sebuah kerikil kecil mengenai kepala Len. Kerikil itu sangat kecil sehinnga Len tidak merasa sakit di kepalanya. Len membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mencari asal kerikil tersebut. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri dekat pohon. Karena gelap Len kurang bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas, tapi dia tahu siapa dia. Pemuda itu mengisyaratkan Len untukmendekatinya. Tanpa ragu Len pun mendekatinya.

"Gakupo-nii, kau lama sekali. Kaito-nii sudah menunggumudari tadi tahu. Kemana saja kau sampai selama ini?" tanya Len saat dia mendekati pemuda tadi, yang ternyata Gakupo.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan mereka dari sisi Kaito?" perintah Gakupo sambil menunjuk Miku dkk.

"Hee..! kenapa kau saja yang melakukannya sendiri? Kenapa harus menyuruhku?" protes Len.

"Sudah, lakukan saja."

Walau setengah hati,akhirnya Len melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Gakupo padanya. Dia menghampiri Miku dkk dan mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Gakupo tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan Len karena jarak dan suara letusan kembang api. Yang dapat Gakupo tangkap adalah Len sedang kesusahan menyingkirkan mereka. Dia bisa melihat Rin protes pada Len yang berusaha mengajak mereka pergi dari sana.

"Cith, payah kau Len. Menyuruh mereka pergi saja tidak bisa." keluh Gakupo. Hei, kaulah yang lebih payah Gakupo. Sadar diri dulu baru mengatakan orang lain.

Entah pakai cara apa, akhirnya gadis-gadis itu pergi juga. Tapi kali ini malah Kaito yang melarang Len pergi. Gakupo dapat melihat Kaito menarik lengan yukata milik Len sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa pergi. Len berusaha memberi alasan pada Kaito agar dia dapat pergi dari situ. Sayangnya usahanya tidak berhasil. Kaito malah menarik Len agar mendekati dirinya. Gakupo yang melihat hal itu menjadi tidak sabar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Len berhasil kabur dari kaito. Tidak mau menyerah, Kaito berusaha mengejar Len. Tapi niatnya dia urungkan begitu dia mendengar Len mengatakan sesuatu padanya yang tidak begitu jelas Gakupo dengar. Kaito terlihat menyerah dan memilih duduk di atas rumput dan melanjutkan menonton kembang api. Merasa situasi sudah aman, Gakupo mulai mendekati Kaito.

"Kembang api itu indah, ya? Sayang aku tidak melihat dari awal."

Kaito sangat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Dia langsung mengarahkan matanya ke sunber ucapan itu berasal. Sungguh tidak dia sangka Gakupo benar-benar di sana, berdiri sebelahnya. Mata Kaito membulat tanda tak percaya. Dia ingin memeluk Gakupo saat itu juga. Menumpahkan segala kerinduannya pada pemuda ungu itu. Tapi entah kenapa ada rasa kesal pada Gakupo saat dia melihat pemuda itu. Hal itu membuat Kaito mengurungkan niatnya dan memalingkan waahnya dari Gakupo.

"Mana yang lain? Kudengar dari Gumi, Len dan yang lain juga ada di sini." Gakupo berusaha membuka percakapan, walau dia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tadi Len mengajak mereka pergi entah kemana." jawab Kaito singkat.

Gakupo dapat melihat Kaito sedang menggemggam lengan yukatanya dengan sangat erat. Dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan tapi tidak ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Gakupo tahu apa yang Kaito tahan saat melihat dirinya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan semakin mendekati Kaito.

"Menahan sesuatu itu tidak baik. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk menahanya. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Nasehat Gakupo.

Seperti mengerti dengan nasehat Gakupo, Kaito langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Gakupo tersenyum melihat kaito yang mulai berdiri. Seolah sudah mengetahui apayang akan Lakukan padanya, Gakupo memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. Dia dapat melihat Kaito yang mulai mendekatinya dan...

'DUAAKK'

Sebuah pukulan telak didapatkan Gakupo dari Kaito. Tanpa Gakupo duga Kaito mninjunya dengan sangat keras sampai membuat Gakupo teratuh dari posisi berdirinya. Gakupo memengang bagian wajahnya yang baru saja ditinju Kaito, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitdi daerah itu.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau malah memukulku?" protes Gakupo sedikit marah.

"BAKA GAKUPO...! Kemana saja kau sampai selama ini, hah! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa! Aku sudah lama menunggumu, tahu! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang! Sekarang kenapa kau malah datang dengan wajah tanpa dosa begitu! Kau benar-benar bodoh...! BAKAAA...!"

Gakupo hanya bengong melihat Kaito yang begitu marah pada dirinya. Tidak dia sangka karena keterlambatannya Kaito menjadi sangat marah. Dia bahkan tidak berani melawan kata-kata Kaito.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Kupikir kita akan...kita akan..."

Kaito tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia tidak mau Gakupo tahu dia sedang menangis. Dia tidak mau menangis di depan Gakupo. Menangis hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Gakupo. Tidak untuk saat ini.

Sayangnya Gakupo tahu Kaito sedang menahan tangis. Itu dibutikan dengan bahu Kaito yang bergetar. Satu hal yang tidak ingin dia lihat dari Kaito adalah saat pemuda biru itu menangis. Sungguh Gakupo merasa sangat bersalah melihat Kaito menangis apalagi dia mengangis karena salah Gakupo sendiri.

Tidak tahu bagaimana menenangkan Kaito, Gakupo langsung saja memeluk emuda yang sangat dia cintai itu. Hanya cara itulah yang dia pikirkan olehGakupo. Kaito sedikit kaget dengan ulah Gakupo padanya, tapi dia tidak menolak malahan membalas pelukan itu.

"Kaito, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang akulah yang harus meminta maaf telah datang terlambat. Gomenasai." Bisik Gakupo yang berusaha menenangkan Kaito.

Kaito sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia langsung mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya pada Gakupo. Gakupo sendiri semakin kewalahan menenangkan Kaito.

"Kaito, maafkan aku. Hontou ni gomenasai. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

Gakupo semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Kaito. Sungguh dari hatinya yang paling dalam dia sudah memaafkan Kaito semenjak pemuda berambut biru itu meminta maaf pertama kali. Tapi keegoisannya membuat dia tidak dapat memaafkan Kaito. Sekarang baru dia sadari ternyata Kaito adalah orang yang sagat berharga baginya. Dia sangat membenci keegoisan dirinyayang tidak bisa memafkan Kaito.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gakupo."

Gakupo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Kaito padanya. Tapi ekspresi terkeut itu langsung berubah menadi senyuman. Ada rasa senang yang sangat besar saat Gakupo mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang yang sangat dia cintai itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kaito."

**Owari**

Omake

"Geser sedikit, Rin. Aku juga mau lihat." pinta seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca pada temannya. Ternyata tanpa Gakupo dan Kaito sadari, dari balik semak-semak dekat sungai ada yang sedang mengintai mereka.

"Jangan berisik, Miku ne-chan. Ini sedang adegan yang seru. Mana mau aku lewatkan." balas Rin pada Miku.

Len yang menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di antara ke 5 gadis itu hanya bisa sweet drop melihat tingkah 5 temannya yang hampir semuanya Fujoshi itu. Luka dan Meiko yang bergantian melihat Gakupo dan Kaito dengan teropong. Gumi yang dengan ganasnya mengabadikan adegan yang dia anggap harta karun itu di kamera digitalnya. Dan juga Rin dan Miku yang sedang berebut posisi nyaman untuk menonton adegan tersebut.

"Kalau tahu begini, kenapa aku tidak membawa handycan sekalian ya? Ini wajib diabadikan." teriak Gumi pelan ala fansgirl yang menggila.

'Jadi itu alasannya kami disuruh pergi dari tempat Kaito-nii? Pantas saja Rin dan yang lain mau saja aku suruh pergi saat kukatakan ada Gakupo-nii. Ternyata mereka hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan ini dari jauh. Dasar Fujoshi! Entah kenapa aku jadi menyesal datang ke sini.' keluh Len dalam hati.

Sangat dibutuhkan Review yang membangun.


End file.
